New Beginnings
by Alikia
Summary: The Sanctuary is in disarray and everyone is feeling the loss of Ashley Magnus. None more so than her mother. Will she ever be able to move on? Can she realise her flaws before she loses someone else? Is there a light at the end of the very dark tunnel?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Sanctuary fanfic. Loved the show and am very sad it's now gone. This is just a story that has rattled around in my head for a while now so in order to get a good nights sleep, here it is. Let me know what you think. (I am a little sensitive so nothing mean please.;)_

* * *

_Takes place after ssn 1. Ashley is dead, the Sanctuary network is rebuilding and the young thief Kate has joined the team. They are on an abnormal recovery when they are attacked and saved by a newcomer._

* * *

"Have you narrowed its location Henry"?

"Yeah Doc. It's three blocks to the north. If we stop just up on Whitmore we can move in and surround it".

Helen Magnus nodded, feeling exhaustion creeping back into every bone in her body. The last couple of months had been, strenuous, to say the least. The near destruction of the Sanctuaries and Ashley's death had taken its toll on her. She wanted nothing more than to curl up with her little girl and read her some Sherlock Holmes or 20,000 leagues. But the Kabal took that away from her. She tried not to let her anger and grief cloud her actions but everything she and the others did sent her thoughts straight to anger and revenge.

"Hey Magnus, you with us"?

Wills voice broke into her thoughts and she tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm here. Are we ready"? Will nodded as he parked the van and checked his equipment. Helen followed suit.

"Henry, you head around to the left, Will go to the right. Declan, you're with me. Shall we"?

All three men nodded and split up for their assigned directions. Declan stayed silent which Helen was grateful for. He had been very supportive of her, not making too many remarks about her lack of acceptance of her daughters passing. But now, he was giving her that 'everything is not ok' look.

"Can I help you with something Declan"?

"Yeah", he answered quietly. "Help me understand why you're acting the way you are and not taking care of yourself"?

Helen sighed. "This is not the best time for a conversation like this".

"It's the only time you'll actually talk to me without getting angry".

She couldn't help but smile. He knew her too well. They sopped at a corner to make sure it was clear before getting into position.

"Getting everything back in order after the Kabal attacks has taken a lot of energy. You know that".

Declan nodded. "You keep forgetting there are people to do things for you". Helen had to sigh again. "I know. It's just….Since Ashley….". She couldn't finish. It was too hard. Thankfully Declan left it there as Henry's voice erupted over the comms.

"Ahh, if you guys are ready cos it looks like you're about to have company".

Helen motioned for Declan to move out. "Roger that, Henry".

Before she could move, the abnormal dropped from the roof, directly across from them. Despite its size and obvious strength, it made no noise as it hit the ground, its talons scratching across the concrete and its tail slashing behind it. Helen watched as Declan had to jump to avoid it.

"Henry, Will, where are you", she yelled as she ducked behind a bin. Her radio crackled into life.

"We're here. The damn thing moved faster than we thought".

Helen groaned. She had already told them it was fast. "Move in carefully. Its claws and fangs are coated in a toxin. I don't want to be fixing any of you up". She knew they would be smiling at her false scolding.

The three men moved in to surround the abnormal, avoiding its tail, firing their weapons as they needed. The creature was barely noticing the injuries it was sustaining as it turned on its heels, flinging debris in every direction. She had too duck as a rusted microwave flew at her head. Her concentration was so fixed on the debris that she forgot momentarily about the tail. A moment was all it took for the abnormal to swing its butt around, aiming its tail straight towards her.

A powerful force threw her to the ground and at first she thought it was because of the abnormal but when no excruciating pain came, she realised a young woman had been the one to knock her out the way. Her face was dirty and her clothes were ragged. Helen knew they had never met before but the girl seemed to know her name.

"Stay down Helen. I'll tell you when to move"!

She watched the girl look around, her face full of focus. After only a moment she grabbed her arm. "Follow me. Now"!

They stood simultaneously and Helen was almost dragged out of the way of the abnormals claws. The girls hand never let go as she pulled Helen up and down, adeptly avoiding the creatures' wild thrashings. With one final lunge, they found safety around a corner.

"Dr Magnus, are you ok? Helen"!

"I'm ok Declan. Let's hurry up and get this abnormal sedated before anything else happens". She turned to the girl, panting softly. "Thankyou".

The girl nodded. "You're wel…..". She paused and Helen watched as her face hardened as if she was concentrating. After a moment, her face softened and she turned towards the commotion. "It's going to corner him", she said quickly, fear creeping into her voice. "It's going to kill him".

Helen had no idea what the girl was on about and watched as Declan and the others moved to corner the abnormal. Just as they were beginning to stun it into submission, the creature found a huge burst of energy that took them all by surprise. All except for the strange girl. Helen watched in horror as the creature spun, its tail throwing boxes towards Will and Henry, both men hitting the ground. Declan moved to avoid the creatures talons, putting himself unknowingly into a corner.

"Declan, get out of there"!

The abnormal had already noticed his predicament and Helen's heart caught in her throat. As if in slow motion, she tried to get to him but the creatures tail prevented her aid. It was then she saw the girl, a chunk of wood in her hands, running towards the underbelly of the abnormal. Just before it got to Declan, she slid underneath, striking it as she went. The creature roared its anger, rearing backwards and the girl was up instantly and was at Declans side, grabbing him and dragging him to safety. By this time, Will and Henry had joined her in firing and the abnormal was starting to wane. In one last ditch effort, it charged at Declan and the girl, slashing as it went.

"Henry, Will, take it down now"!

The firing from the three of them increased and Helen saw the girl turn and push Declan ahead of her, throwing him clear. The abnormals roar echoed in the night as it swung and fell, throwing crates and rubbish in every direction. The creature groaned and shook as it finally stopped moving, its breathing slowing rapidly. Keeping her weapon at the ready, Helen made her way quickly to Declan as he stood gingerly, his own weapon at the ready.

"Are you alright"?

He nodded gratefully. "Yeah, I'm ok".

"Will, Henry, are you ok"? She received ecstatic waves as they joined them, Henry giving the creature a final shot.

"What? For good measure", he said in response to her disapproving look. "What the hell happened Doc? That wasn't the way it was meant to go".

Helen shook her head. "I don't know. Get it to…..".

"Magnus, get here now"!

Declan's voice was full of panic and she followed it, the others behind her. They found him behind a pile of debris bent over the girl, his face full of worry. She was conscious but blood nearly covered her face and she was clearly in pain.

"Don't move", Helen said, putting her weapon on the ground. "Let me check you out".

The girl shook her head, trying to stand. "I'm fine. I have to go". Her legs wouldn't hold her and Declan had to catch her before she hit the ground. It was then that Helen noticed the wound on her torso that was bleeding freely.

"Henry, check the creatures talons for blood! Quickly"!

Henry nodded and took off as she tried to stop the bleeding on the girl who was weakening fast. Henry returned in seconds, showing her a small screen.

"It's left front claws have blood. Is it hers"?

Helen nodded. "Get the creature secured". She turned back to the girl who was now almost limp in Declan's arms. "Lie her down". She checked the wound. "It's definitely from the abnormal".

Declans stare was intense. "That means the toxin…".

Helen nodded, her face worried. She held the girls face softly. "Stay with us young one. You've got some explaining to do".

The girls' eyes glazed over as she tried yet again to stand. "I was just….trying….to help". Her eyes closed and she fell the very short distance she had managed to stand back to the ground. Helen hurriedly checked her pulse.

"Oh go, there's no heartbeat"!


	2. Chapter 2

_Let me know what you think;)_

* * *

Beeping machines and distant abnormal musings were always a comfort. Many early mornings and late nights had been spent listening to them.

"What's up doc"?

Henry's cheeky voice interrupted her thought and she smiled. "Not much. What about you"?

He shrugged. "Everything is working smoothly. Kate's checking stock levels, the big guys doing his rounds, Will's doing whatever it is he does and I….". He tapped on his tablet and passed it to her. "Have finished the computer upgrades"!

His grin was wide, his wild hair going in all directions. Helen smiled. "Good work".

His smile faltered as he looked from her to the computer screens in front of her. "Any change"?

She shook her head. "We'll know as soon as she wakes".

Henry nodded. "Um, our feisty friend is calm and secure too".

"Thank you Henry. I'll take some more samples…..".

Alarms sounded from the desk, startling them both. A cry of pain and fear sounded through the security feed of the medical wing.

"Thank goodness! Henry, come with me"!

They ran quickly down the hall and through the door into the large, empty hospital room. The girl was sitting up, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps. Here eyes were wide with fear as she watched them enter. Helen approached the bed calmly with Henry behind her.

"It's alright. You don't have to be afraid. You're safe here".

She stared at the girl calmly, almost breathing a sigh of relief as she gradually settled. Her face was pale and the bruises were prominent. A nasty graze on one of her hands was bandaged while the other had drips attached to it. Helen continued to talk soothingly as she stood next to the bed.

"I promise, no harm will come to you. My name is Helen Magnus". A small smile drifted across her face. "Although it appears you already know that".

The girl swallowed shakily. "I only….knew your first name".

Helen smiled again. "Now you know my last as well". All she got in return was a nod so she motioned to Henry who was fidgeting behind her. "This is Henry".

He nodded and gave a little wave. "Hey there, nice to meet you". He turned towards the door. "I'm just going to check in with the others". With that, her left, closing the door with a small bang. Helen shook her head smiling.

"Sorry about him. He has always been a little hyperactive".

Finally the girl smiled. Good. "So are you going to tell me who you are or do I have t call you Jane Doe". The girl became nervous which surprised Helen. She checked her vitals waiting patiently.

"My name is Danny", the girl finally said, grimacing as more pain came. "What happened"?

Helen watched her closely. "You don't remember? Tell me, what do you recall"?

Danny tried to shrug without much success. "A lot of yelling and things breaking".

Helen could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth but she knew better than to push at someone so young and shaken. "Well, you not only saved my life but the lives of my team. Thank you by the way"!

Danny smiled shyly. "You're welcome. Um, I should go. You've been kind enough".

Helen shook her head. "I don't think so sweetheart. You took a pretty bad hit and the toxins the abnormal released into your system were also very bad and I could not in good conscience let you leave. I promise, as soon as you're up to it, you are welcome to leave".

A look of sadness crept into Danny's eyes but she stayed silent. There was a knock at the door and the big guy entered, carrying a tray of food and tea with Declan following close behind. Helen saw Danny swallow nervously at the sight of her old friend but she stayed surprisingly calm.

"Hallo there", Declan chimed in, smiling comfortingly. "I'm glad to see you awake".

Danny nodded cautiously as the big guy placed the tray on the small bed table. He grunted softly as he pushed the tray towards her. "Tea", he said in his gravelly voice Helen was glad when Danny smiled at him. "Thank you". He nodded and shuffled from the room. Helen took the chance to introduce their patient.

"Declan, this is Danny".

He offered his hand instantly and after a moments hesitation she offered her own.

"Thanks for saving my tail out there". A device beeped on his waist. "Sorry ladies, I have to attend to something". He grinned. "I'm in your debt Danny. I hope you'll stick around long enough for me to repay it".

He left quickly and Helen moved the tray table closer. "I know you've just woken up but if you feel up to it, I'd love for you to eat".

It didn't take long for her to agree so Helen sat in a chair and poured some tea. Danny sipped it slowly, smiling. "Lemon and Chamomile. This is not typically an English tea".

Helen smiled. "No, but I have come to enjoy the variety. It is especially helpful for relaxing. I want to talk to you about something". She saw Danny stop, waiting cautiously. "When I was treating your wounds, your test results showed some interesting results. One of them being the genetic markers for Telempathy".

Danny slowly put the cup down but still remained silent so Helen continued. "I wanted your permission to run some more tests to confirm things. When you're feeling better that is". The girl in front of her sighed.

"So you are 'that' Helen Magnus".

Helen couldn't help but laugh. "If you mean the one who runs the Sanctuary for Abnormals, then yes, that one. Is that a good thing"?

"Well, I suppose it means you can be trusted".

Helen sipped her own tea smiling. "If you're a telempath you would already know that".

Danny sighed. "I can use it a little. Mostly just in feelings, hunches and stuff. Every now and then I….".

"Get visions"?

"How do you know that", Danny asked surprised.

"When we were in the alley you stopped for a moment and then somehow knew Declan was going to get cornered. I simply put two and two together".

"You definitely are that Helen Magnus".

She took a deep breath. "I saw the fight in the alley before it happened. I saw you go down, the abnormal get away and the others calling your name. Then I saw Declan die".

Helen took her hand and was glad when Danny didn't try to move away. "How often do you see things"?

"Only every now and then. They usually happen the way I see them".

Helen patted her hand. "I'm sorry you have to go through that". She stood and checked the monitors. "Listen, I'm going to leave you to rest". She pointed at a button. "Press this if you need us. We'll be just outside." She smiled as Danny nodded and slid back down the bed. "I hope you can tell us more about who you are later".

A tear slid down Danny's pale face. "You may not like what I say".

* * *

_What do you reckon? Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them._


	3. Chapter 3

_This one is kinda long. I couldn't find the right spot to stop. Let me know what you reckon!_

* * *

Helen rubbed her eyes, trying to focus as the early morning light streams through the windows of her office. She had spent half the night trying to make sense of the test results she'd received. They were beyond unbelievable as well is terrifying. Blood samples that she had taken from the girl Danny showed organic as well is Silicon based antibodies, something that shouldn't be possible. Since their initial brief conversation, the girl had barely spoken, even to Will, who had tried a great many avenues to make her open up. She sighed as a knock at her door interrupted her thought trail and she looked up to find Will himself smiling tiredly at her.

"Been up all night Doc"?

Helen nodded stifling a yawn. "Mostly. You're up and about rather early. Problems"?

Will shuffled across the room, plopping himself in the chair across from her. "Not so much problems, just questions… Everything".

Helen smiled softly at him. "I know what you mean. I've been trying to answer a great many questions over the last few days unfortunately with very little success".

She turned her computer screen to face him pointing to some of the results. "These should not be in a person's bloodstream".

She waited patiently as Will studied the screen. "They look like synthetic DNA or something like that".

Helen nodded. "It is like nothing I've ever come across before. They appear to be breaking down very slowly but it's as if they were temporarily fused with Danny's own genetic material for a time…".

She sighed turning the monitor back towards her and she could feel Will's eyes drilling into her. "What are you thinking Magnus"?

"Nothing good Will, nothing good".

"Care to share our".

Helen sat back in her chair not wanting to vocalise her thoughts but knowing, if she didn't he was continued to stare at her like he was until she spoke. "This sort of genetic manipulation is unheard of. The only people I can think of that would have the resources and know how to do this sort of thing is… The Kabal". She waited patiently for him to absorb what she had just said.

"You think this girl could be a Kabal agent or something"? His face was a mix between shock anger and sadness as he processed the idea. Helen knew he was thinking about what the Kabal had done to her daughter and the lies that had been lost at the hands. She felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes and she took a deep breath so as to keep them at bay.

"I'm not sure about agent but I believe they are responsible in some way for it. Unfortunately, Danny isn't talking to us".

Will nodded. "Yeah she's definitely tight lipped about things. I get the feeling it's more about uncertainty and fear on her part".

"Fear of us? Of the Sanctuary"?

Will shook his head, rubbing his own eyes. "If it was the Kabal who did things to her, I think she's probably afraid they could be everywhere she goes and anyone could be working for them. Have you figured out what she can do? You said you thought she was a telepath of some sort".

Helen smiled as she brought up the scans she had taken of the girl's brain. "She has indications of higher intelligence as well as extra growths and anomalies in her frontal lobe. I need to do some more detailed test to confirm my theories that Danny doesn't seem to want to…".

A Knocking again interrupted her, this time revealing her old friend with Henry close behind. "Declan sent us", he growled softly. Helen stood with Will following suit.

"What is it"?

Henry tapped his tablets and gave it to her. "He said she had some sort of nightmare just before. He was checking on her or something. Look".

Helen watched the security video of the hospital room where they had put the girl. She was tossing and turning, her eyes closed and her face full of fear. They watched as Declan walked in, spotted the girl in her aggravated state and rushed to her bedside, gripping at her shoulders in an attempt to wake her. After what seemed like an age, the girl's eyes flew open she bolted upright, her hands white as they gripped Declan's arms. Helen passed the tablet back to Henry as she quickly left the room. "Will, come with me please"? She knew he would be right behind her and the others would go about their tasks.

"What do you thing happened to her", will gasped as he jumped into the elevator next to her.

"I don't want to speculate much at this moment. It could be anything".

The doors clanged open and they walked the short distance down the hall to the room. They found that Declan sitting next to Danny speaking calmly to her. He turned to them his face calming.

"Hey Magnus. Will. Sorry for the wakeup call".

"It's all right Declan. What happened"?

Declan shrugged as the girl stayed silent, her face pale. "I came into check on her and found her… I don't know. She was still asleep but it looked like she was struggling against something or someone". He stared at the girl his face worried. "She was also crying out I'm not sure what it was. She won't tell me".

Helen patted his shoulder with a small smile. Since Danny had saved his life Declan had quickly become very protective of her trying to get her to open up. Helen sat down on the bed next to the girl trying to smile reassuringly.

"Are you all right? What happened"?

She waited patiently knowing that to push her would make a shut down further than she already was. Declan and will stood nearby waiting. When she didn't answer, Helen gently took her hand. "You don't need to be afraid. You can talk to us. Was it a vision like the one you had in the alley when we first met"? She almost breathed a sigh of relief when the girl finally looked at her, even though she was shaking her head.

"Just… Bad memories". She moved to pull out the IV in her hand. "I should go now. You've done enough".

Helen held her hand gently to stop her. "You should stay. You're still healing. This is the best place view to heal". She noticed Danny didn't pull away but she was shaking quite severely. Helen found herself tucking the girl's hair behind her ear and stroking her hand, just as she did with Ashley when she was a child. Sadness welled up in her chest as she waited. "Perhaps it would be good for you to walk around a bit", she continued trying to reassure her. "Let me check your wounds then we'll get you some clothes and show you around".

The look of confusion in her eyes was clear. "Why would you do that? I'm a stranger to you. This place is secret right"?

Helen smiled as she stood. "You are correct, but for the time being you are in need of a safe place to stay and that is what we are all about".

She smiled turning to the two men who had waited patiently behind them. "Gentlemen if you would give us the room for a few minutes please"? Both of them nodded.

"I'll go get some clothes", Declan responded quickly leaving the room. Will waited for a moment. "Can I get you guys anything else? Some food"?

Helen turned to Danny who shook her head. "No thank you Will. We'll call if we need anything".

He nodded and left closing the door behind him. She turned back to face the girl waiting in the bed. "If you please". Danny nodded and lay only took a few minutes for Helen to smile. "Everything seems to be fine". She turned as Declan re-entered, carrying the close he had gotten as well is a pair of shoes.

"Here you go. I'll wait outside". Helen turned to Danny.

"As will I. come when you're dressed and we will show you everything".

"You haven't said much. Are you feeling all right"?

Helen watched as Danny stared around at the centre of the Sanctuary. She had to smile as she saw the awe on the girl's face. There was also something else in her eyes that she couldn't quite place. "Danny? Do you need to rest"? Thankfully she shook her head.

"No. I'd… There were stories about your Sanctuary and… Seeing it for real is…". Her awe seemed to overwhelm her and Helen felt yet again the need to hold her shoulders as she used to do to Ashley.

"I'm sorry if this is too much view to take in so soon after you were hurt. Perhaps we should get you back to the room". She watched as Danny's eyes became nervous.

"Um, no, it's okay. I'm not a fan of hospital rooms". Helen released her and showed her the enclosures and their inhabitants.

"Who was it who told you stories about this place"? Danny shrugged then grimaced. "Mostly just people on the streets. Other abnormals mainly. My… Parents used to speak of you and the help you gave to those that were different".

Helen smiled. "Parents do love to entertain the children". Finally a smile crept onto Danny's face. "Yes they do. Mum and dad loved to tell stories. They will always adventure ones". The girl's smile was sad but it was still smile.

She stood in front of the underwater habitat and had to laugh as Danny almost fell over backwards when Sally appeared. "A mermaid!? Wow! I had no idea they were real".

Helen laughed. "Well, I assumed that would be true for many of my patients. You as well".

Danny smiled again as she watched the mermaid swim back and forth. "I guess you're right".

Both of them were silent as they watched Sally put on a small show for them. Helen didn't want to push any more than she had to say she waited patiently. "You want to know more about my thing right"?

Helen smiled at the girl who is now staring pointedly at her. "If you must know, yes I do but I don't want to push things. I want to wait till you're ready".

Danny turned her attention back to Sally who had stopped her dance and was watching both of them closely. "I'll never be ready for that Dr Magnus. It's… I have never been able… Much of a talker especially since…".

"Your parents died"?

"Are you sure you're not a telepath too"?

Helen smiled. "No, no sweetheart. I just have a good many years reading people. Come on let's go have some tea and you can talk to me". It took a moment but Danny finally nodded gave a small wave of thanks to Sally and allowed herself to be led through the halls to Helen's office.

"Please sit". She motioned for her to take one of the sofas and she watched her sit gingerly and almost silent relief. "You mentioned your parents. Were they like you"?

She sat as Danny shook her head. "Only dad was and that was just feelings and sensations". Helen nodded.

"What about your mother. Was she an abnormal"? When she didn't get an answer Helen felt herself leaning forward. "Danny"?

The girl sighed, almost annoyed. "What does it matter? They're dead! They can't do anything".

Helen nodded. "Perhaps, but anything you can tell me would help me with your diagnosis".

As soon as it was out of her mouth she knew she had said the wrong thing. Danny's face became angry and she stood gingerly.

"I'm not sick or diseased. I don't need diagnosing or tests or medication. I don't have any conditions".

Helen stood with her, hoping to calm her. "I am aware of that but any sort of information of your past will help me determine…".

"It's the past! It's over and can't be changed".

"I don't want to change it! I want to understand it and learn from it. That is what history is for".

"Not my history"! The anger and fear that emitted from Danny shocked Helen. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned away from her and Helen felt her heartbreak.

"Please Danny tell me what's hurting you so I can help". The girl took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "Everything Dr Magnus and I don't want to remember any of it". The pain on her face was more than Helen expected and she took a chance to test a theory.

"Was it the Kabal? Is that what you want to forget"? She watched Danny start to shake.

"Are you sure you're not telepathic"?

Helen smiled and waited patiently for more but a knock at the door and Wills less exhausted face poked into the room.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I have that report you wanted".

"Thank you Will". He handed her the folder and headed back out the door.

"Actually Will, I think you might be best if he stayed". She waited as Will look from her to Danny and nodded closing the door. "Will is a…".

"Shrink! Yeah I know".

Helen smiled. "In the vernacular, yes. Come sit Danny. Let us help". It took longer than expected but she finally took a cautious seat, Will watching her calmly.

"Why don't you start with your family", he said softly. Helen sat back and watched as the girl finally opened up to them.

"My parents died when I was 6. I bounced around foster homes until I was 16. Not long after I took off, I felt like I was being followed". The amount of wringing of her hands, Helen was worried the girl would tear her own fingers off. She had to restrain herself from moving to comfort her. She watched Will in his element, persuading Danny to continue.

"It was the Kabal following you"?

Danny nodded. "I didn't know it was them until later. Everything after they took me is a blur". Her shoulders shook as she tried to find the strength to continue. "I remember being kept in different rooms and weird tanks of liquid. There were a lot of tests and samples taken and…. I think I was drugged most of the time".

She hesitated as another knock sounded at the door. Helen got up to answer it, finding Declan waiting.

"What can I do for you Declan"?

He glanced in the room, his face turning to worry as he saw Danny's state. Helen smiled, knowing he would not leave.

"Join us Declan".

She closed the door behind him and turned back to the others. Danny had stood, shaking her hands in the air. "No! No more sharing. I don't do audiences….".

Will stood to follow her across the room. "Declan knows about the Kabal. He's the head of the UK Sanctuary. You can trust him just as much as you can Magnus and me". He paused. "I promise you that".

Helen saw more tears slide down the girls' cheeks as she nodded. "I know. That much I can tell". She took a deep breath, wiping her face with her sleeve. "I can't really remember a lot. Until about 6 months ago, I think. I could feel change around me and I felt like they weren't focusing on me anymore. For some reason I could feel more happening around me with all the doctors and scientists and damned tests". Helen and the men watched her shuffle to the window and lean against the wall. "Something else happened, I'm not sure exactly when. A strength and pain I had never felt before. It took me a while but somehow I figured out it was other people the Kabal had found to poke and prod at. I felt them change, become evil, angry and empty. It made me so afraid. Then they disappeared and the Kabal became frantic. Fear was everywhere, I couldn't shut it out".

Her tears were flowing freely now as she leaned even more on the wall. "They began destroying everything in the facility they had me in. For the first time in years, I knew everything, could feel everything that was happening, that was going to happen".

"They were going to kill you", Will continued voicing Helen's own thoughts. She watched as Danny nodded but stayed silent so she approached her with caution.

"You got away"? Another nod and silence. "Do you know how"?

To her dismay, Danny shook her head. "I don't know how. The next clear thing I remember is waking up behind an old building in ratty clothes with bruises and scratches all over me and my head pounding. I found out what the date was and where I was. I was so afraid they would find me again so I kept running, not talking to anyone. That was a few months ago".

Before Helen could continue her questions, she watched Declan step towards her.

"It's ok kid. You don't have to be afraid of them. They can't hurt you anymore".

Surprisingly Danny tried unsuccessfully to smile at him. "Yes they can. Everything I close my eyes".

Helen rubbed her forehead as she processed everything Danny had told them. She had one big question she wanted to ask to clear up an issue and she knew the others would want an answer for it too.

"You mentioned others Danny. Do you know who they were"?

Helen watched her shake her head and her heart fell as it had done so many times in recent months. Perhaps she was asking too much too soon of this girl. She was about to dismiss them all when Danny continued.

"I couldn't tell who they were or what they had become but…". More tears flowed as she faced them. "When I first woke up here, I could feel something familiar. Someone I had felt there, I felt here too". All of them stared, unsure of how to continue. Helen felt tears in her own eyes.

"Ashley".


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a lovely view isn't it"?

Helen had spent several hours since her conversation with Danny, coming to terms with what the girl had told them about the Kabal and Ashley. She had felt a certain amount of ignorance when it came to knowing what the Kabal had done to her daughter but hearing about Danny's experiences at their hands, her heat broke for her little girl. The things they must have put her through made anger course through every part of her. She had never felt this way before and she didn't like it. The look of shame on the girls face hadn't been enough to squash her anger. Helen had to close herself off from everyone to calm herself down.

Now she stood near one of the many box window seats of her home, Danny sitting quietly staring out at the courtyard. It wasn't her fault that the Kabal had targeted Ashley and Helen had to make sure she knew that.

"I used to sit in these as a girl", she continued when she got a small nod as an answer. "I'd curl up here with a blanket, waiting for my father to come home".

She sat down on the other end and leant back against the wall.

"I'm sorry about before. You couldn't have known it was my daughter they had taken. If you felt anger, it wasn't directed at you".

Danny nodded. "I know. You still have every right to be angry after what they've taken from you…. If it helps, they never took her completely. There was still a part of who she was intact".

Helen couldn't help but smile. "I know. That is one thing I am thankful; for".

They both sat in silence for a short time, Helen a little lost for words. "Listen", she began cautiously. "I know you are very wary of people in lab coats….". She was glad when Danny smiled. "But all I want to do is help you, help you grow into your abilities and give you someplace safe to do so. You do not have to stay forever and you can leave at any time you wish".

She waited patiently as Danny considered her proposal. Finally she smiled.

"I'd like that….".

In an instant, Helen watched her face change, just as it had in the alley.

"What is it"?

All she got in response was a shaking head.

"Danny, talk to me".

Helen grabbed the girls' shoulders but before they could talk more, Helens radio crackled.

"Doc, Doc, can you hear me"?

"Yes Henry, what's wrong"?

"Doc, our friend from the alley is awake and he's pissed"!

Helen jumped up and ran towards where the abnormal had been kept. "Initiate Emergency Sedation Procedures".

"I've already tried. It's having no effect"?

Helen cursed under her breath as she got to one of the many weapons stores they had stashed around her home.

"Henry, seal off the area the creature is in. get Declan and the others down there now"!

She bolted down the halls; her weapon at the ready, not realising Danny was following. When she got to the sealed off section, she could hear the roaring and crashing from the other side of the bulkhead door. Henry was waiting with Will, his fingers flashing across his tablet. Both were armed with weapons at the ready as Helen came to a stop.

"Report"!

Henry handed her his tablet. "It woke up in a massive rage and somehow managed to break out of the container we had it in. The damn thing didn't go down, even with a double shot of sedatives. We're gonna have to shoot the hell out of it"!

Helen gave him the 'don't be so overdramatic' look. "We will simply do as we did in the alley. Where are Declan and the others"?

"They're going to the other side", Will answered, checking his gun. "We figured it would be best to attack it from several sides".

Helen nodded as her radio crackled, barely audible above the creatures roaring.

"Magnus, I'm directly across from you. Kate and Big Guy are also in position. We go on your signal". "Alright Declan, get ready". She turned to Henry who was almost bouncing on the spot as he waited for her instructions. "Give us access in 4, 3, 2, 1…..".

Henry trapped his tablet and flung it onto his back as the blast doors rose and the creatures roaring increased by a thousand as all three of them entered the area simultaneously. Helen watched as the others followed suit on the opposite side.

"Watch that tail and claws people. Fire on my mark….". She had to dive out the way as the tail swung round, narrowly missing her head. "Now"!

All five weapons fired and the creature reared, its roaring echoing through the halls. They all ducked and dove out the way as the abnormal continued to spin. Helen was about to turn up the voltage of her stunner and tell the others to do the same when a hand pushed her gun down. She watched, confused as Danny ran in front of her and her team, waving her hands and yelling for them to stop. "What the bloody hell are you doing", she called, a mixture of fear and confusion in her voice.

Danny ignored her, still waving frantically for her to stop. "Please, don't shoot anymore! You're making it worse"!

All eyes were on Helen as they waited for her to tell them what to do. She looked at Danny whose eyes were pleading with her and she nodded.

"Hold your fire! Back away"!

Hesitantly they obeyed and they all watched as Danny approached the creatures head. They could all see she was talking to it and Helen had to concentrate to hear her above the abnormal.

"You don't have to be afraid. Calm down. Please stop".

The creature didn't seem to be taking any notice of the small young woman in front of it.

"Danny, what are you doing? It can't understand….". Another roar cut her off as Danny fell backwards to avoid its claws. Helen moved to help her to her feet. "Are you mad"?

Danny shook her head. "It's….aware of us….it's….afraid….in pain".

"What do you mean? How….".

They all had to cover their ears as it let out an earth shattering roar. Helen saw Danny grimace as she jumped back up, trying to take the abnormals attention away from the others. Her face was a portrait of intense concentration as she stared at the creature. After what seemed like an age, its attention slowly focused on Danny, its intense roaring slowly quieting. None of them dared to move as they watched the girl and the creature. Helen took a chance to slowly approach Danny when she noticed the girls face had become pained.

"Talk to me".

The creature turned on her.

"NO! STOP! IT'S OK"!

It only took a moment for the abnormal to turn its attention back to the girl.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she carefully turned to Helen.

"It's confused. Something is causing its pain….".

All of them watched in awe as the creature lowered its head and twisted its legs underneath it. Almost instantly, Helen spotted the claw marks at the back of its head. They were fresh and quite deep and Helen knew they had not been there before. She signalled for them all to stand by and they all stood back, their weapons still at the ready. When Danny finally spoke, her voice was hoarse and pained.

"I need a knife".

Helen would have protested had the creature not chosen that moment to let out a pained moan as it rolled the front of its body onto the side, the fresh wounds close to the ground.

"Declan….".

Helen made sure to keep her voice low like Danny's had been.

"Your knife"!

Declan stared for a moment before unsheathing his knife from its holster, walking slowly to put it into Danny's outstretched hand. The creature roared and shifted, making them all jump but to everyone's surprise, Danny moved closer. Helen realised what the girls plan was, she herself moving to stand near her as more tears streamed down the girls face.

"I need help", she gasped, trying to fight through the pain.

Her entire body had started to shake as she approached the abnormal.

"I….can see….what's causing its pain. We need to get it out".

Helen nodded silently as she took the knife and got within reach of the creature. By this time it had rolled onto its side, the tail still slashing furiously. Helen studied the creatures wounds and realised it had been trying to get at.

Silver glinted under the blood and skin, a small light shining through to the surface.

"The Kabal", Danny whispered as she slowly put her hands onto its head.

It shifted at her touch yet surprisingly remained lying down.

"You need to cut it out", she continued and Helen nodded, slowly beginning to cut at the skin.

The abnormals roar was deafening as it felt more pain from her knife. Another flashing light appeared through the blood and Helen had to stop cutting.

"This thing is probably attached to what is the base of the creatures' skull", she whispered. "It is wired in so that any tampering could kill it".

She watched as Danny nodded, her pale face pouring with sweat.

"You have to get it out".

"I'll try".

She moved in again to continue but the creature roared and began to move. Declan's and Wills yells made the creature panic, its tail and claws lashing out furiously. As it moved Helen tripped backwards and fell, the knife remaining imbedded in its flesh. Danny's cry of panic echoed and Helen watched in slow motion as she flung herself at the abnormal, both hands reaching for the knife. The roar deafened everyone again but Helen couldn't take her eyes off Danny. With an almost amazing amount of strength, the girl pulled at the knife and as the creature began to stand, she reached into the wound and yanked as she too fell backwards, hitting the floor with a sickening thud.

Helen ran to her side with Declan following closely. The abnormal stood quickly but its rage and frenzied thrashing had ceased. All of them watched apprehensively as it shook itself, an almost stunned look on its face. Helen and Declan helped Danny stand, holding her steady between them. To everyone's surprise, the creature began to dance around the room, shaking every part of its body in glee. Helen saw Danny smile through her tears as she held up her hands, the knife in one and a hand sized device in the other.

"Its pain is gone", she whispered watching.

Helen smiled too as the creature finished dancing, glanced at them and headed back to the holding container it had woken up in without further hassle.

Before she could comment on Will and Henrys stunned faces, she felt Danny go limp, the knife and device clanging to the floor.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from everyone;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for your support gatehead. hope you like._

* * *

"Good heavens, she really is full of surprises".

Helen sat at her desk, almost in awe of the medical results that were sitting in front of her. The areas of young Danny's brain that had activated were beyond astounding. It should not have been possible for it to happen in an abnormal let alone a human girl. She was glad she was alone so as to keep her confusion and worry to herself. Even 'Sally' the mermaids' telepathic abilities didn't create this much neural activity. She sighed. After over 150years of living, nothing was supposed to surprise her.

A soft tapping at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in".

She smiled as the opening door revealed her dear old friend who grunted and moved to the side to reveal a much smaller Danny who, despite her paleness and unsteadiness managed a smile as she entered. Helen quickly crossed the room just in case the girl needed help but she thankfully held her own.

"You really shouldn't be up yet".

Again Danny smiled at her settling her worry. "I was never very good at staying in hospitals remember"?

The Big Guy grunted a laugh and left the room, closing the door gently.

Helen led Danny to the lounge and they both sat in silence for a few moments.

"How are you feeling", Helen asked finally, sitting back into the cushions. "That was one hell of a thing you did yesterday".

She watched the girl nod, almost sheepishly at the comment. It was as if she were embarrassed at what had happened.

"I'm not sure how to explain it", she said quietly. "I could feel its pain and I had to figure out why. I had to help it….".

"Please don't try to make sense of it just now", Helen interrupted, holding up her hands. "Sometimes things happen that we can't or aren't ready to understand. We must simply accept that it has happened and that its meaning will eventually make itself apparent".

Danny nodded. "I hope you're right".

Helen smiled.

"I hope so too. If you're willing…. I'd like you to stay here, at the Sanctuary so we can help you understand your gifts".

"You're very polite calling splitting headaches and the tendency to jump headfirst into danger and passing out a gift", Danny chirped, half sullenly, half-jokingly.

Helen laughed, standing. "Well, I am British and we are notoriously polite".

She walked to her desk and pulled out a phone, handing it to her.

"This is yours. It has all our contacts in it along with some of Henry's special additions".

"I haven't said I'll stay yet".

"Stay or go, it is yours. In case of emergencies".

A moments silence then an agreeable sigh was all the answer Helen needed as the phone was accepted by the girl sitting in front of her.

"If you're feeling up to it", she continued heading to the door. "I'd like you to see something".

Danny nodded and followed her as she headed down the halls to the Shoe where Henry, Declan and the Big Guy were waiting.

"Hello", they all said as they entered, Henry grinning crazily.

"That was awesome", he continued, almost jumping up and down. "Whatever you did….it was so cool….".

"Henry please. Give her a little time to get used to you before you overwhelm her with your personality".

He stopped almost instantly like a child who was just gently scolded by a parent.

"Right. Sorry Doc".

Danny smiled and Helen nodded to him to proceed.

He tapped his tablet as Declan readied his weapon. Danny glanced at it and to him, a little uneasy. "Don't worry", he smiled at her. "This is just in case".

The door in front of them rose, revealing a rocky type of enclosure with a great many spiked and hardy plants.

"This is the new home for our alley friend", Helen explained, motioning to the habitat. "After you got that device out, he became extremely docile. We are only keeping him here because….".

"He's so toxic", Danny finished and Helen smiled nodding.

"Exactly".

A rustling towards the back corner distracted them and after a moment, the abnormal came bounding out of the trees, rolling on the ground like an excited puppy. It continued its antics for a short time then focused its attention on the four figures at the doorway, calmly approaching and stopping a few metres away, staring curiously. Helen stared at Danny, whose eyes were full of concentration.

"Is he speaking to you", she asked also very curious.

Danny shook her head. "It's not exactly speaking", she said carefully. "It's more like pictures".

She paused, concentrating further until the abnormal began bouncing, moving back into the trees to scratch against everything.

Helen saw Danny smile and her shoulders relax.

"It's happy", she said quietly. "It's finally free". Helen nodded to Henry who closed the door, locking it securely.

"Good. Come with me".

She again led the way back through the halls and up to the house. She stopped at a door, not unlike every other door in the place.

"What's this", Danny asked her curiosity in her eyes.

Helen smiled and handed her a key that would fit neatly into the lock.

"This, if you like, will be your room. A place you can call home".

She waited as the girl considered, looking from the door to the key and phone in her hands. Finally, she smiled and nodded, gently inserting and turning the key.

The End

* * *

_Hey thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my little story. I am planning sequels for this one so keep and eye out. They might be a little while as I am relocating halfway around the world but if you follow me, you can get the new stuff quick.;)_


End file.
